reign_of_anarchyfandomcom-20200214-history
Reign Of Anarchy Wiki
About Reign of Anarchy Reign of Anarchy is an RP of deception and combat. In this RP you take the role of a gang, government, or neutral party member. Your job is to eliminate those that threaten your team. Once joining a team, you will be given a role/position/rank tasked with a specific responsibility to your team. Your responsiblity could mean that it takes surviving against, supporting, deceiving, investigating, protecting, or killing your enemies. After deciding what team you will be, you choose a race and class that will decide your characters buffs/debuffs, abilities, and appearance. You can choose from 10 different race combinations, over 30 classes, and 12 abilities per class. Each Person gets 6 abilities and has points to their characters that make or break your RPC. So be wise when creating a character and may the best team WIN! See Creating a Character for help creating a character for the RP. The Story of RoA It's the early 1920’s, a planet called Astria, was experiencing a war amongst the people of Peridale, (Peri) the only continent on Astria. The stable government of Peri, had the boom of its economic lifetime. Though the country was happy, there was an evil at hand yet to be discovered. Countless murders were left unsolved, left without justice. Many believe that a blackmarket mafia, known as the Diamond Dragon Association, were behind most of the killings. Others believe an unknown hand, an assassin/hitman hired by the government or DDA, may have been at fault. With these murders, there was a dramatic increase in crime rate; crime was second nature in the community. If you were not a criminal, it was likely you were a fed/cop. These criminals were discrete and seemingly impossible to discover, as they worked normal jobs and blended in with society. The Government enforced its team of officials that are specially trained for find these suspected criminals, known as Talons of Peridale (T.O.P). These people were tasked with the extremely dangerous job of taking out these powerful people. Let it be known that the inhabitants of Astria are a bit more powerful than the average human. Though humanoids, most of the people in Astria possess blood with magical capabilities, known as Ether. This power is only beheld by only some of the races in Astria. It is because of this, that the people are often segregated by their race and social class to reduce the odds of discrimination and conflict. However, these different races communicate with each other for economic and educational reasons. Regardless of the lack of conflict between these groups, the criminal activity has led to much panic in the community. Government soldiers walk the streets in efforts to eliminate the mafia organization. The laws were changed and heavily enforced, creating curfews and bans on the production of alcohol and the use of firearms. Production and distribution of other commodities were also prohibited. Table of Contents Basics Creating a Character Understanding Ether Understanding Abilities How to write a battle post Story Classes Races Government Mafia Neutral Setting History Gods (Only Azani Race) Locations for RPing Items Weapons (Guns and Melee) Armor Drugs Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse